It Only Takes Three Words
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: What would happen if the words you most feared were spoken to you? If everything you hung on to vanished in an instant...the only thing keeping you home...
1. Chapter 1: The Wrong Thing to Say

**Dislcaimer:still don't own my fav guys**

**Chapter 1: The Wrong Thing To Say**

"I. HATE. YOU." Raph screamed as he pushed Leo back against the wall. Leo showed no emotion, if the words hurt no one in the room could tell.

"RAPHAEL!" Master Splinter said loudly his voice breaking the anxious silence like a knife, "Release your brother, NOW."

Raph let Leo go. Leo stood still, not looking at anyone in particular. He walked past Raph, picked up his swords, and sheathed them before leaving the room.

"Leo," Don started as he reached forward to stop his brother, Leo shrugged Don's hand off and kept going. Mike followed Leo, rushing up and putting his hand on Leo's carapace.

"Go," Leo said softly but firmly, "I need to think." Mike stepped back as Leo walked away. The door of the lair slammed shut as Leo left. Raph stood stunned when he realized what he had said, dread and worry begining to set in.

"We need to talk Raphael." Master Splinter said sharply.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as Leo hit topside, he broke into a sprint. _I-I...he really hates me...I always suspected...but...oh Raph...why? They all do...They've all practically said to my face the last couple of days...even Master Splinter...why? Why do you all hate me? I just want to protect you...I love all of you..._Leo let the tears roll as he ran, putting his pain into the ground with every step. Leo skidded to a halt as someone dropped down in front of him. He recognised him and bowed.

"Have you made a decision?" he asked.

Leo took a deep breath, "I-I'm still not sure," _They'll be happier without me anyway...I can let myself go...finally be myself with the Tsume. _

The man handed Leo a pendant with a kanji symbol on it encircled by two curved blades.

"If you choose to go the warehouse on fifth...show them this...they'll let you in," He replied, "Remember the offer only stands until tomorrow night."

"Thank-you...I understand," Leo said as the man vanished. Leo reached the bridge and sat looking down at the water, the pendant cradled in his hand. As ran began to sprinkle Leo stood up and walked toward the streets, He stayed out all night, thinking, and most of the next day.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Leo!" Don exclaimed excitedly, as he spotted his brother walking in. Leo ignored him and headed for his room. A couple of minutes later Leo came out of his room carrying a bag and wearing his bike jacket. Raph rushed up to him.

"Where the shell have you been? We've been looking everywhere to find ya'!" He demanded. Leo dropped his bag whirled around and shooved Raph back.

"You were lookin' for your 'Fearless Leader' NOT ME!" Leo shouted, shoving Raph back again. Master Splinter stepped forward.

"Leonardo! What is going on?" He questioned sharply, his eyes confused.

"I'm Leonardo NO. MORE," Leo said viciously. He took off his bandanna and dropped it, removed his swords and threw them on the ground. Leo pulled out his shell-cell and threw it down too, not even flinching when it shattered.

"LEONARDO!" Master Splinter said firmly, "My son!"

"I'm NOT YOUR SON ANYMORE!" Leo spat loudly. Leo grabbed his bag and walked out. Mike rushed after him.

"Leo?? LEO??? PLEASE TALK TO ME!," Mike pleaded Leo slammed the door in Mike's face. Don couldn't move, all he could do was stare in shock first at Leo's things on the ground and then up to the door where Mike was crying and back again, struggling to understand what was happening.

Raph just stood staring at Leo's things in confusion, shock and horror etched into his features as the words Leo had said sank in.

Leo had left and from the looks of it, for good.

"What have I done?" Raph whispered, tears forming as he looked up at the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Reviews....


	2. Chapter 2: Training Begins

**Disclaimer: still don't own them....**

**Chapter 2: Training Begins**

Leo walked the sewers untill dark, he stepped topside as darkness touched the sky, making his way toward the warehouse. Leo stopped at the fence aurounding the building. Two men stood guard at the entrance. Leo approached them cautiously. He stepped out of the shadows and into the light of the streetlight. They looked at him with a mixture of fear, disbelief, and awe. Leo pulled out the pendant and showed them. The men nodded and stepped away, letting Leo pass.

"Go straight in, don't look to the side," one instructed, "Don't speak unless spoken to first." Leo nodded heading in the direction that had been indicated.

Leo stepped into darkness, lit only by a few candles in the center of the room he walked toward it. A man stood there, waiting.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Leo nodded.

"You understand our laws? No. Family. Correct?" he asked again. Leo felt a brush of pain and sorrow but nodded.

"I hoped you join our ranks, from this day on until you recieve your true name you will be known as "Kame"," The man instructed.

Then man suddenly grabbed Leo's head. Leo screamed, his body arching in an attempt to get away.

_Screams....agony....terror...death...blood everywhere....warriors slaughtering children....unspeakable acts against girls and women....men left to die in the streets...they shifted...the ones who slaughtered...into beasts. A battle...against the beasts and the Tsume, as Tigloran of legand, dragons of the mountains. The battle was horrible....long...thrist...hunger...fear...hate...and finally victory and rest..._

Leo groaned as he was released, sinking to the ground, he tried to get up, but his limbs were shaking too bad. He felt as if he had just fought the battle himself.

"Get up...get ready," the man said softly.

Leo swayed to his feet and took up a fighting stance.

The man moved with lightening speed, knocking Leo to the ground, before he could even react.

"GET UP," the man commandeded. Leo struggled to his feet and was soon standing. This time when the man attacked he managed to block a few times before again hitting the ground again.

"GET. UP," the man commanded sharply, "You call yourself a ninja?" Leo jumped up and kicked out, making the man stumble back. The dark hid the man's smile. They dueled for over an hour of fast pased fighting, ending with Leo on his knees, arms behind his back, breathing heavily, head down.

"Good," said another man, "Let him rest...training starts tomorrow...he's skilled..."

The first man nodded and released Leo. He sank to the ground with a groan, sleep taking him on swift wings. Someone lifted him and took him away, another picked up his things and followed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Raph sat still, staring into the cup of tea in front of him, more tears then tea now. Leo had been gone three days, it was as if he had vanished into thin air. They had searched relentlessly for the last three days. Raph unwilling to stop, unwilling to let the last things he said to his brother be "I Hate You", but nothing, no sign of Leo anywhere. Master Splinter had finally ordered them home, tellin gthem they needed rest, not that he got any. They had reviewed the things they had said to Leo over the last few days and realized to their horror what they had been telling Leo.

Flashback****Don**

"Just go away Leo! I'm sick and tired of you always enterupting me! Just go away!"Don spat, turning around in his chair. Leo stood in the doorway, he sighed soflty.

"Fine...Dinner'll be in the microwave," he said quietly.

End Flashback****Don**

Flashback***Mike**

"Leo! Come on! I was almost done with that level! Now I'm going to have to start all over again!" Mike yelled angrily tossing the controller on the ground by Leo's feet.

"It's time you got to bed, it's three in the morning, we have training in a few hours," Leo said firmly, arms crossed across his chest.

"Like I care! Just Shut up and Go away! You're so annoying sometimes!" Mike spat.

Leo looked at Mike for a second.

"(sigh) If you fall asleep during practice, don't come whinning to me then," Leo replied softly, turning to leave.

End Flashback***Mike**

Flashback****MasterSplinter**

"Leonardo! Focus! What is with you today?" Master Splinter snapped as Leo stumbled through yet another exercise. Raph chuckled.

"Looks like 'Splinter Jr.' don't have it together today," Raph whispered. Don and Mike laughed softly.

"Shesh...your right Raph," Don whispered.

"Go! I can't ake this anymore today...all of chores now!" Master Splinter spat. His eyes screaming disapointment.

Mike looked at Leo sadly...Leo had been up most of the night trying to **him**, to bed...Leo hadn't had any sleep the past couple nights. They didn't see the look in Leo's eyes when Master Splinter sent them out of the dojo for the day. The hurt Leo tried to hide.

End Flashback****Master Splinter**

Master Splinter sat still, holding his son's abandened swords in his lap. Raphael had tied Leo's mask around his wrist, reminding himself of the words and the hurt he had caused.

"What have we done?" Master Splinter said softly, tears forming.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews Please? They make me smile!


	3. Chapter 3: Tsume Bushi

**Disclaimer: not mine...**

**Chapter3: Tsume Bushi**

It had been three months since Leo had joind the ranks of the Tsume. When he wasn't training he was painting or drawing, something his family hadn't even known he could do. Gone were the katanas that Leo had once used. Now four leathal throwing blades adorned Leo's belt and one blade just a foot long was sheathed over his shoulder. The hilts of all his blades were shaped like coiling dragons, the blades themselves had flames etched into them. Leo had made every inch of the blades himself, right down to the scales on the dragons' bodies. He wore a black mask now, the ends of the bandanna looked like they'd been dipped in blue ink and looked like flames. Today he was to be bonded with another warrior and given his new name.

A row of white clad warriors stood infront of the man who had brought Leo there, his name was Ryoshi no Nikko, his bonded partner Arashiko was off to the side. Leo stood within the line his black mask and blades exchanged for the white clothing he now wore. They were clothed head to foot in white.

One by one they were called forward handed a bundle and directed them to a screen. Leo stepped out wearing a black belt, his new mask, his blades, the pendant he had been given, and a choker with a saphire on it around his neck. Within the saphire was a flame, it flikkered fiercely. Leo's arms were now adorned with tatoos. Leo's right arm had the kanji symbols for the bushido code in black ink, his left arm had a black dragon coiling around it. Both hands had the kanji for Tsume Bushi on them. Like the other newbe's Leo's face was unmarked. His right cheek would be tatooed with his new name and his left cheek would be tatooed with the name of the warrior he was bonded with. Leo's legs looked like they had been dipped in ink, black flames now lept up to his thighs, interupted only by his knee pads.

They were called forward again and their names were given, a chorus of shouts greeted the new warrior.

"Kame," Ryoshi no Nikko said. Leo stepped forward.

"You are now Kage-Ryu,"he said.

"Kage-Ryu!" shouted the others.

After their cheeks had been marked with the Kanji for their names they were called forward again.

Kage-Ryu found himself standing with the man formally known as "Joe" now called Toraha. They joined hands and stood facing away from each other.

Flashback***

"Partners?" Leo asked nervously, looking at Joe in a worried expression, "Like...marri-"

"NO!" laughed Joe, "No...no...sorry man if ya swing that way its not allowed. Na' bein' bonded is having your mind linked with another warrior...you become like brothers...that's why family isn't allowed. You become someone else by the time your done trainin' here."

"Good," Leo sighed in relief, "and no I don't swing that way." A look of absolute relief crossing his face.

End Flashback**

A light blazed between their hands. Kage-Ryu felt a presence within his mind. They had linked. He turned and looked at Toraha, his brother.

Toraha had short shaggy brown hair, a gold bandanna tying it out of his face. He was cacasian, with piercing green eyes. His chest was showing through a loosely opened red and gold kimono styled vest, he was wearing loose black pants and a red-orange belt. His right arm had a roaring tiger crawling down it, his left arm had black flames coming up to just past the elbow, on his bicep was the Kanji for "Honor". Toraha's weapons of choice were a fierce battle-axe and a tanto knife. The tanto had a tiger etched into the blade. Like Leo, he had a choker with a jewel on it, his was a yellow dimond and it had its own flame.

"Hello brother," Toraha greeted.

""Hello Brother," Leo replied, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth._ A brother who loves me for who I am, rather than how well I babysit..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Reviews make me very happy!


	4. Chapter 4: First Apprentice

**Disclaimer:I still don't own the guys...My Ocs yes.**

***Three Years after Leo joins the Tsume Leo(Kage-Ryu) is now Twenty and Toraha is now twenty-two.***

**Chapter 4: First Apprentice**

A young boy around twelve years of age stood in front of a large painting. W_hoever did that is good! Wow! look at the detail! It looks just like the Golden Dojo from afar when your coming up the path..._

The painting was signed Kage-Ryu. The boy was startled, he had heard that Kage-Ryu was one of the fiercest of the warriors who walked these halls, know for his deadly accuracy with his throwing blades. The boy shuttered. A figure walked up behind him.

"They are waiting for you in the hall," he said.

The young man entered the dark hall, he could sense the presence of other warriors moving around the edges of the hall. He made his way toward the candles and the figure in the middle.

"Are you sure?" he asked

The young man nodded.

"Kage-Ryu....you test the boy...now," Ryoshi no Nikko sharply. The young man bearly had time to prepare himself before a flash of green and black sent him sprawling. Try as he might the boy couldn't get up fast enough to block Kage-Ryu's attacks. He lay still, gathering his strength, waiting for Kage-Ryu to approach. Finally he did and the young man lept up and kicked out. A grunt and conection with a hard surface made the boy grin with excitement, it was quickly wiped off his face when he was slammed to the ground with a series of punches and a powerful kick. The boy black out.

****_______________________________________________ oOOo ______________________________________________________****

The boy groaned and rolled over. He was in a bed room in the typical Japanese style, a low set bed with plain white sheets, hard wood floors with a single plain rug. Off to the opposite side was an area that was a striking contrast to the side of the room the young man was on. Though the same low set bed, hard wood floors, and sinple rug adorned the other side but that was where the similarities ended. That side of the room was a mess paint splattered everywhere, pencils, paper, various other artwork related items, and an easle decorated the area. The boy took a double take at the sight of a turtle-like man standing at the easle. There was a paintbrush tucked into his bandanna, as if it were being tucked behind an ear, another paintbrush gripped in the creature's teeth, and a third painbrush held loosely in the creatures hand. It's other hand was holding a paint pallate. Golden-brown eyes were focused on the paper in front of it. The boy noticed a low table where five blades lay, one longer than the others, dragons on their hilts. His eys returned to the creature and he noticed the wires from Ipod ear buds snaking their way down to a blue Ipod attached to the belt of the creature.

As the boy watched the paintbrush touched the paper in quick practiced strokes. He failed to notice a figure sit down beside him.

"Hey kid," Toraha greeted, his green eyes friendly. The boy jumped nearly out of his skin. Toraha chuckled. the boy looked nervous.

"Um...how did I get here...and what is that?" asked the boy nervously as he jerked his head toward Kage-Ryu. Toraha grinned and pointed to his left cheek. The boy's eyes widened.

"That's Kage-Ryu? B-but he's...that's not human," the boy stammered.

"Naw...he's a turtle...mutated as a baby to be how he is...Ryu brought ya here...ya got spunk kid...and ya got some skill...landed a kick on Ryu's plastron...Ryoshi no Nikko appointed him as your mentor. Ya better hope he's goes easy on ya...he fights and trains like crazy...Oh and did I mentian he's fast? Almost fater than Ol' Ryoshi himself,"Toraha replied, "What's ya name kid?"

"Um...Jim," he replied after a moment, trying to take in the onslot of information. Kage-Ryu had set his things down and had came over, sitting on his bed he watched the kid quietly.

"Konichiwa genki desu ka?" Kage-Ryu asked quickly removing his earbuds.

Jim looked at him with a startled expression.

"I-I...I don't speak Japanese," He said, looking embarassed.

"Funny...that's weird...your training to be a Tsume Bushi...living in Japan...am I missing something Tora?" Kage-Ryu asked, his golden-brown eyes gentle hinting at humor.

Jim blushed. Kage-Ryu chuckled and Toraha smacked him on the back.

"Hey you've got a New Yorker accent!" Jim exclaimed.

Kage-Ryu looked annoyed.

"Grew up in New York," Kage-Ryu grunted, his eyes suddenly fierce. Jim took one look at those eyes and clamped his mouth shut.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

April looked up as Raph came in the window, a blue mask wrapped around his wrist. He touched it lightly as he straightened. _He'll never stop looking for Leo...none of them will...Master Splinter wouldn't've...he never forgave himself for not seeing what they were doing to Leo...not even as he was dying..._

"Hey Raph...please don't tell me your hurt again...don't know if I can stand to stitch you up again," she chidded.

"Naw...just...just wanting someone ta' talk ta'...." Raph sighed, sitting down heavily on the couch, "Case around?"

April shook her head. She hated to ask but she still had to know.

"Any sign?" she asked softly. She saw the flash of a pain in his eyes as he shook his head.

"He'll turn up...its Leo, Raph, you know that he loves all of you," she whispered, placing her hand on his carapace gently. He nodded, eyes filling with tears.

"Its been three years...the last thing I said to him was that I hated 'im....h-he could be dead...and its my fault..." Raph sobbed, breaking down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?? Please??


	5. Chapter 5: Training and a Familar Face

**Disclaimer: my fav. guys arn't mine...buut my Ocs are mine**

**_Ok quick facts: The Kiba-another clan that is warring with the Tsume, they are the "Beasts" Kage-Ryu (Leo) saw in the vision when he aggreed to join. They shift into large beasts with the help of the firestones like the ones the Tsume wear (the chokers). _**

**_The Tsume- honor bound clan who links the minds of pairs of warriors to make them more of a team. They fight to protect the villages of Japan, and other areas around the globe, from the Kiba. The Tsume can shift into Tigloran (Not a Japanese word...Made up for this story), or the dragons of the mountains. Tigloran are furred/feathered dragons. _**

**_**Artwork of Kage-Ryu and Toraha in their Tigloran forms will be on my Deviantart account soon (look at profile for link).***_**

**Chapter 5: Training and a Familar Face**

Jim groaned, every inch of his body hurt. Toraha had been right, Kage-Ryu trained like a maniac. Jim tryed to get up only to find, his body didn't want to respond.

"Get up," Kage-Ryu ordered.

"I can't move!" moaned Jim. Kage-Ryu's golden-brown eyes were gentle, he shook his head. Kage-Ryu grabbed the boy and hauled him to his feet.

"Go get ready and meet me in the dojo in an hour," he ordered pushing the boy forward. Jim staggered, muscles protesting the movement.

"Take a shower...hot," Kage-Ryu called over his shoulder as he picked up his blades and sheathed them in his belt and sheathed the long blade in the sheath on his carapace.

Toraha came in and greeted Kage-Ryu with a smile.

"You're trainin' that poor kid again?" Toraha chidded as he sat down leaning his battle axe on the wall and sighing.

"He's out of shape...we're just sparin' and then maybe go for a swim in the hot pools for a while, he should be able to handle that," Kage-Ryu replied, "How'd morning patrol go?"

"Yeah and good...no sign of the Kiba...thank God...after last month I'm in no hurry to fight them again,"Toraha replied, touching his side gingerly.

Kage-Ryu shuttered, remembering the pain of that shared wound even though the Kiba's claws had not touched him, they only shared the pain of it...Toraha had nearly died from that wound, Kage-Ryu had been knocked out of the sky from the impact of the Kiba's claws on Toraha's side. It had been a very bad day, only very serious wounds were shared like that.

"Same here..." Whispered Kage-Ryu, shuttering again. Toraha grinned trying to hide his real emotions._ Losing me that day would've killed him...he still remembers his family...still hurts from their words...if I would've died...the only "kin" he has know...seppuku would've followed..._

"You up for sparing a little until Jim shows up?" Kage-Ryu asked. Toraha lay there a minute but with a sigh he nodded.

"Yeah I could use the practice anyway...none of your lightening speed though this morning...I'm too tired to keep up," He replied as he got up. Kage-Ryu laughed.

Jim sighed as he entered the dojo, he could hear sounds of sparing. He rounded the corner to see Toraha and Kage-Ryu sparing in the middle of the Dojo floor. While Kage-Ryu ws built for speed, Toraha was built for strength, making it an interesting thing to watch_. I'll never think of turtles as slow again...man is he fast...he's been holding out when we've trained_.

The two suddenly stopped and bowed, weapons quickly stored away.

"So who is this Kage-Ryu anyway? I mean wveryone says he's this 'great warrior' but all I see to comemorate him are these paintings. Like I bet you he's really just an old fat guy who paints all the time and he used to be a good warrior," said a young man as he walked down the hall.

"I don't know...I've heard he's only twenty years old...I mean come on he's supposed to have killed four Kiba in one battle!" said another.

"I'm telling you, those are just stories, they got'ta be," said the first, " Imean come on...an Artist and a great warrior! HA!"

Jim felt a twinge of anger, they couldn't talk about his Sensei like that.

"He's not old! And I've seen the scars he has from Kiba claws! Pluss he dosen't paint all day...if anything he trains all day," Snarled Jim.

The boys looked at Jim with distain and annoyance.

"Yeah sure kid...whatever," The first one said, laughing., "How would you know anyway?"

"He's my Sensei," Said Jim fiercely.

The boys looked at him for a second and then laughed.

"Wow...You must be horrible...I bet I could beat Kage-Ryu with one hand tied behind my back!" said the first.

"Well I think I just heard a challenge Ryu...do you want to take it up brother?" asked Toraha.

Kage-Ryu looked the boy over.

"Sure why not...must be skilled...I'm sure he could hold his own against me...I mean he said he could beat me with one hand," Kage-Ryu replied, a sneer on his face.

The boy looked like he had just had a heart attack at the sight of Kage-Ryu. Kage-Ryu was leaning against a pillar, one of his short-throwing blades balanced, on its tip, on his finger. Toraha leaned against the opposite pillar, his battle axe held loosely in his left hand.

"Um..." the boy said.

"Good," said Toraha, "Get ready both of you."

A couple minutes later they were standing in the middle of the Dojo. Kage-Ryu seemingly bored and the boy looking terrified and trying to hide it.

"Go!" orderd Toraha. Kage-Ryu shot forward and knocked the boy off his feet. Completely unprepaired all the boy could do was lay there, stunned. After a minute he got up only to be knocked down again, the blows weren't hard, just enouogh to knock him down and maybe leave a bruise. After about five minutes the boy couldn't get up...he was sore and just plain tired.

"I forfit," he gasped.

Kage-Ryu lifted the boy to his feet, quickly checking for broken bones.

"I won't accept a forfit...but I will accept an apology, "He said softly.

"I-I I'm sorry," The boy muttered, "I...-"

"Appology accepted, now go tell your mentor what happened," Kage-Ryu ordered.

"That was awesome!" Jim said excitedly as he came up to his mentor. At a firm look from Kage-Ryu he clamped his mouth shut.

"I meant...you," he whispered quickly.

Kage-Ryu chuckled.

Suddenly shouts alerted the warriors.

"KIBA SPOTED!!"

"KIBA IN THE PASS!!"

"THEY"RE HEADING FOR THE VILLAGE OF TSUSHO!"

Kage-Ryu, Toraha, all the other bonded warriors rushed to their rooms grabbing weapons and armor. Kage-Ryu quickly helped Toraha lace up the leather armor pads that covered his chest, sides, and back. Kage-Ryu threw on his elbow and knee pads, he also put black leather shin pads over his shins. They took off running as soon as they finished.

"Kage-Ryu...Toraha you take your men to the southern slope! Now Go! GO!" Kage-Ryu and Toraha directed warriors to follow them. Kage-Ryu shot forward to the edge of the cliff and lept off. A blue-black Tigloran replaced him, feathered wings opening as he dove and twisted. Dark fur rippling, as the mountain wind blew. In the middle of the forehead was a saphire, just like the one on the choker Kage-Ryu wore around his neck. He roared as the others followed. Toraha was a brillant red, red-orange, and golden-yelow.

Kage-Ryu shrieked as he dove down, wings folded tight. He slammed into a vicious looking beast all claws and fangs. They twisted snarling and growling. Claws flashing, teeth barred. The beast was a dull mixture of grey and brown, it was stout and thickly built. It had a large thick head, with huge powerful jaws, and small fierce eyes, two huge fangs hung below the jaw. It roared out an unearthly shriek that chilled the blood. Kage-ryu roared back, rich, wild full of fire and life. Golden-brown eyes blazing. They slammed into each other again ripping and tearing at each other. Toraha slammed into the beast's other side, bitting down on the beast's thick neck. Snarling it attempted to twist away from the double attack. It broke free and rushed away from the pass. Rearing back onto his hind legs, Kage-Ryu examined the battle ground and roared when he saw that some Kiba warriors had broken through and were bearring down on the village.

He and Toraha shot after them.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mike jerked awake at the sounds of screams. He peeked out the window, and gritted his teeth when he saw men attacking people in the streets. Anger flashed and he grabbed his chucks, slipping out into the alley.

"Turtle luck true to form...I show up for one night and this village gets attacked....barely been in Japan a month and I've already done a ton of damage..indirectly o'course," Mike muttered.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kage-Ryu stopped looking around the last of the Kiba Warriors had either fled or were bleeding out on the ground. His wing ached from a nasty bite, but he ignored it as he checked the alleys for wounded.

"Hiya!" came a shout, "Come dudes! Leave her alone and come play with me!"

Kage-Ryu froze and turned, his powerful paws sinking into the ground as he twisted around heading toward the familar voice. He rounded the corner to see three Kiba warriors surrounding Mike, a girl was laying at the end of the alley.

"Your going to wish you hadn't said that kame," laughed one of them. They shifted into their Beast forms. Mike took a step back in shock, the girl screamed. They shrieked and attacked claws tearing at the skin viciously. Mike screamed as powerful jaws clamped down on his leg. He dropped his chucks and struggled. Kage-Ryu attacked, his claws and teeth tearing in. He was just as big as the beasts but more slender.

_Tora! I need back up! NOW!! Three Kiba!!_

Snarls and growls accompanied the four fighting creatures. Kage-ryu shrieked in pain as his right fore-leg snapped under the jaws of a Kiba beast. Toraha tore into the alley launching his own attack. The Kiba fell under the twin whirlwinds. Finally the Kiba fled. Kage-Ryu tried to put weight down on his right fore-leg and hissed in pain, definatly broken. He swung his head toward Mike's limp body. He shifted back to normal, swaying as nausea hit him. He dropped down and check for a pulse.

"Old Kin?" asked Toraha, "One of those you once called brothers?" Having shifted back.

Kage-Ryu nodded.

"He needs a healer...Ryoshi can tan my hide all he wants but I'm not letting him die out here, he might hate me-" Kage-Ryu said with determination.

"But you still love him," Interupted Ryoshi no Nikko. Kage-Ryu twisted around.

"Hai," he replied dropping his head.

"Bring him...I'm not heartless Kage-Ryu, family is a strong bond...if any of our warriors' kin were to be wounded I would allow them to be helped. He must understand that you are bound to your oath though, that you are one of us," Ryoshi no Nikko said firmly.

"Hai, Kekko desu," Kage-Ryu whispered, looking at Mike worridly.

Toraha dropped down and picked up Mike's form.

"I got 'im, take care of that arm, its going to be hard landing when we get back," Toraha said firmly.

Two days later...

Mike groaned as he sat up, his leg was wrapped in bandages, it didn't appear broken thankfully. He looked around tryin gto figure out where he was.

"HI," Greeted Jim.

Mike jumped, whincing in pain.

"Hi...um where am I?" he asked looking around him.

"Oh...can't tell you the acctualy location, but your in Kage-Ryu, Toraha, and My quarters of the Jade Sactuary. My Sensei and his partner are speaking to Ryoshi the head guy around here." Jim rattled off.

"Ah..." replied Mike, his eyes got huge suddenly, "LEO?"

Kage-Ryu had just walked in with Toraha at his side. Jim twisted around.

"Name's Kage-Ryu now Mike," Kage-Ryu replied, his eyes fierce.

Mike just sat, staring in stunned amazment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? Reviews Please!! Nice long chapter!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Revelation and a Journey

**Dislcaimer: My ppl yes my fav. guys no...**

**Chapter 6: Revelation and The Journey**

Mike sighed he was **bored**, just plain bored. Kage-Ryu was standing at his easel struggling to paint with one arm in a splint and sling. He had already splattered paint on himself at least once. Mike sighed again. _I wish he'd talk to me...its like I'm not even here....like he dosen't care anymore...we must hurt him pretty bad...we didn't mean a word of it...but Leo...he thought we...he really thinks we hate him...Master Splinter was right...we broke his heart..._ Mike looked down fighting tears.

"Leo?" he whispered. Kage-Ryu flinched and sighed irritably.

"Mike for the thousanth time My. Name. Is. Kage-Ryu, your going to get me in trouble if you stop calling me that," Kage-Ryu snarled, "Now shut up...I'm two days behind on this commision and my arm is killing me."

Mike looked up and fought tears all the more. His blue eyes flicked over his brother, other than looking tired "Kage-Ryu" looked great. He had built muscle up, but at the same time had become more trim and streamlined. He was built for speed, rather than strength._ I never figured Leo'd get tats...funny how we never really thought much about his interests...I means shesh he's and artist and we never knew it._

Toraha and Jim were out, Jim had been reassigned to a new Sensei, he had been getting ready to switch anyway, having filled his time with one mentor. Toraha had gone to town, saying something about needing to go to a tea shop, that had been over an hour ago.

"Le-, Kage-Ryu..." Mike started.

Kage-Ryu sighed and shot Mike an annoyed expression, before returning to what he was doing.

"Please...I haven't seen you in three years...I-I...I want to talk to you...your my brother," Mike whispered.

Something snapped, making Mike look up. Kage-Ryu held a broken paintbrush, his eyes blazing.

"You filthy little brat," He growled. Mike was shocked.

"You all, after what you did and said to me you honestly have the gall to call me that? You honestly think that I'm...You...Ahhg!" Leo growled turning and leaving slamming the door behind him so hard the room shook. Mike couldn't move, he was too confused, too shocked. Toraha came in a minute later and made his way to Mike.

"You just couldn't shut-up could ya'?" he spat grabbing Mike by the throat and pushing him against the wall.

"You and the others...tore his heart out every flippin' day...he's finally is happy and you show up...ruin everything...sit there and rip his heart out again...make 'im wish things that can't be...make 'im think you give even the slightest crap about how he feels, about how he's doing. JUST SHUT-UP and heal so he doesn't have to look at you ever again! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Toraha spat, releaseing Mike.

Mike sagged againt the wall, unable to stop the sobs, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"I'm sorry..." He wept, touching his throat as Toraha left, 'I'm sorry...Leo...I'm so sorry..."

***

"Ryu! Come back!" called Toraha as he rushed after Kage-Ryu. He finally caught up to him on one of the trails. Kage-Ryu clung to him sobbing, shoulders heaving as he struggled to hold back his tears. Toraha hugged him, wishing he knew what to say. After a few minutes Kage-Ryu managed to get a hold of himself again. He pulled away wipping his face dry. Toraha's shirt was soaked.

"Sorry," Kage-Ryu mumbled. Toraha put his hand on Kage-Ryu's carapace.

"Your my brother...I'm sorry...I don't really know what to say," he whispered.

Kage-Ryu smiled meakly, "You never do."

Toraha laughed a little, patting Kage-Ryu on the carapace.

"You ready to go back?" he asked gently.

Kage-Ryu sighed but nodded.

****

Mike sat still as his bandages were changed by the Healer, he'd been moved to the infirmary, after the other day. He'd never felt so horrible, exspecially after he saw the tears on his brother's face. He looked up, when he noticed the nurse move. Green hands took over.

"How'ya feeling?" Kage-Ryu whispered.

"I thought you were talking to me..." Mike whispered back.

"Talked to my Master...I'm being assigned New York as my Guardianship. Toraha will be coming along of course, the rest of the team will follow after a few weeks. Kiba warriors joined the Foot a few weeks back..got'ta keep an eye on them," Kage-Ryu replied as he finished.

"That didn't exactly answer my question..." Mike said softly. He felt his chin being lifted and looked into Kage-Ryu's eyes.

"I've...I've been given a rare thing Mike...I'm being allowed to go to my birthplace, to see my family," Kage-ryu said softly, "I took an oath disowning my family went I came here....last night I replealed that very oath in front of the whole clan...Jim told me what you two had talked about...Ryoshi no Nikko said that I'm...I'm to go home...I'm being allowed to stay within the ranks of the Tsume...but I can never come back here..."

Mike's eyes widened in shock. He stared at his brother, unable to speak.

"Y-You love it here though...W-Why?" Mike gasped out softly.

"I heard you say three words the other day when they moved you...three words that...that made me realize where I belong...Toraha was the one who convinced me I was right... We were going to have the link broke...but Ryoshi forbid it...he said we'd go mad...instead he told us that we were to go to New York together...our bond wouldn't be broken...we were brothers until we died...like itwas suppossed to be for those who took the oath," Kage-Ryu replied.

Mike managed a weak smile and with a sob he embrased Kage-Ryu in a hug, being acreful not to bump the bag arm.

"Does this mean I can call you Leo now?" me laughed.

"No...but I don't care if no ones around and we're at home," Kage-Ryu replied.

"All right...enough...Mike how's the throat?" Toraha muttered. Mike jumped, he still hadn't gotten used to the other warrior being so protective of "Kage-Ryu", not that he blamed him. The two were literally linked by the mind, they were brothers and the closest of friends.

"Um, good,"Mike replied nervously.

"Ya'know Le-Ryu, he kinda reminds me of Raph...just a tad fiercer though," Mike whispered. Kage-ryu threw his head back and laughed. Toraha laughed as well a grin spreading across his face.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

April sat at the table, worried, Mike hadn't called to check in in days. Raph was paing the living room, he hadn't slept since the first night worried sick over his younger brother. Don was string at the phone, worry had etched lines into his face. They had lost Leo three years ago, fought with Mike about going to Japan to look for him, and now possibly lost him too.

The phone rang. April snatched it up.

"Mikey! Thank God! We've been worried sick! Where are you?" April gushed_. _

_Put me on speaker_

"Ok one sec...alright go ahead," she said quickly.

_Hey guys...how'ya doing?_

"LEO?" they all cried.

"Where ya' been?"

"How are you?"

"We've been worried sick!"

"Are you coming home?"

_"laughter" Yeah...I'm coming home...see you guys in an hour or so when we land...April can you meet us at the airport? Ow! Tora watch it with those! Sorry about that Tora just about flayed me with my own knife...Mike I swear if you don't stop itching that leg I'm going to pound you! _

"Sure thing Leo...see you in an hour...wait how are you on a plane?" April asked.

_It's a long story..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Reivews? Please?_


	7. Chapter 7:Homecoming

**Dislcaimer: I wish I owned the guys...ppl you havn't heard of are mine.**

**One Chapter Left...**

**Chapter 7: Homecoming **

April stood outside the van watching the hanger door. the others were gathered around her. They had been directed to this hanger by Leo's instruction. The door opened and a man with shaggy brown hair and fierce green eyes came out. He stopped and looked them over, eyes flicking over Raph and Don more than her or Casey. Two other figures came out. They were both dressed in clothes. One was wearing black from head to toe, only the glint of golden-brown eyes showed. The other was wearing black and orange, he was on crutches. The first man was carrying two bags.

They made their way toward the group. The one in black pulled back his hood, revealing a black mask over green skin, his cheeks marked with Kanji tattoos.

"LEO!" Raph cried, he pushed forward to hug his brother. Leo yelped loudly, but returned the hug, the others joined in. The other warrior gave Raph a vicious look.

"Watch it, he's got a busted arm," Toraha snarled.

"Chill Tora, (laughs) they haven't seen me in over three years," Kage-Ryu comforted.

Later...

They were at April and Casey's place, all sitting or standing around "Kage-Ryu". When he had removed his clothing returning to his normal attire, all they had been able to do was stare in shock.

"Nice tats Leo," Casey said.

"Thanks...but my name's not Leo anymore...call me Kage-Ryu...or Ryu for short," Kage-Ryu replied.

"Um..." started Don.

"Sure bro," Raph said quietly. Mike moaned, rubbing his leg. Kage-ryu shot him a firece look and Mike pulled his hand away.

"Ok...Kage-Ryu you have some explaining to do...where have you been for the last three years...I mean other than you were in Japan, details please," April ordered good naturedly.

Kage-Ryu gave her a wane smile and gave Toraha a secritive look. Toraha nodded. They walked forward and joined one hand. A flash of light liuminated their figures for a moment, then Raph, Don, Mike, and Casey gasped as the quite litterally saw the last three years flash before them.

_...Training....the fights in the mountains and villages...the meeting of two minds...The new names....the first flights....Leo's agush....Tora's comfort....Leo painting....Leo becoming a legand within the Tsume...Tora's frendship....Tora's skill and strength making him as much of a legand....The twisting figures of two furred dragons flying in formation together....duels and challenges that were defeated easily....the village battle...Mike bleeding from a bite wound...a dark dragon,Leo...leaping in to protect him....Tora's support in front of the clan....Leo replealing his oath....Ryoshi's decision....Leo changing Mike bandages...Forgiveness...Leo and Tora's new assignment..._

The light faded and they all gasped for breath. Kage-Ryu leaned against the couch casually, his bad arm inches from the back and Toraha stood casually, a grin on his face. Raph's mouth was open as he stared at his brother. Don looked like he was trying to figure out how to talk, April looked like she was trying to figure out whether to cry or jump up and hug Kage-Ryu, and Casey looked utterly overwhelmed. Mike was grinning though he did look a little stunned.

"Are you guys ok? Tora...I think they arn't breathing..." said Kage-Ryu good naturedly though a hint of worry was in his voice.

"They're breathing bro...just give 'um a sec," Tora comforted.

"Oh...Le-Ryu!" April gasped staring at him in shock, "How? You? How....?"

"Wow," Don breathed. staring at his brother in stunned amazment.

Raph closed his mouth and then opened it making an attempt to speak. Casey just stared at him, then he jumped up and hugged Kage-Ryu, smacking him heartily on the shell. Kage-Ryu grunted and gasped in response.

"Awesome!! Dude!! That is SO COOL!!" he hoolered. Kage-Ryu gave him a humored smile and Toraha chuckled. Casey smacked a high-five to Toraha and smacked the warrior on the back.

They all laughed at the annoyed expression on Toraha's face.

****

It had been three weeks since Kage-Ryu had returned home, Toraha and he had moved into the building that had been readied for them and the rest of the squad. Kage-Ryu's arm had healed well and shockingly fast. Kage-Ryu explained that the healers back at the Jade Sancutary were able to quicken the rate of healing to the point where their wounds were only spinted and/or bandaged for a short time. Kage-Ryu was soon sparing with Toraha in the dojo to strengthen it. Mike was soon up and walking again as well. Most of the team had arrived and had moved into their Sancutary-styled rooms. April had been thrown off at first at the thought of the parrings sleeping the same room, but when she saw that the rooms were indeed large and spacious, separte beds, and the laughter from "Leo" or Kage-Ryu now, and Toraha, she relaxed. Tthey had been shocked to witness the duelings of the paired warriors, the unbelieveable speed Kage-Ryu possessed and the fierosity of the fighting style. Raph had attempted a sparring with Kage-Ryu only to find that he was no match for his brother.

It was over a month later when The Tsume and The Kiba fought in New york for the first time, there were losses on both sides.

Toraha was dead...Kage-Ryu a shell of his old self...staggering around the building in a daze, his mind broken. The others watched in fear worried that he would either turn on them or take his own life. The only one who seemed to be able to comfort him was Raphael. The few others who dared approach him did their best to comfort the other, but to no avail. He remained silent.

***

"Leo," Whispered April. Kage-Ryu was standing in the doorway of his and Toraha's room, staring at Toraha's empty bed. He'd lost weight and dark circles under his eyes showed that he hadn't been sleeping. April stepped forward and touched his carpace. He didn't even twitch, it was as if she hadn't said anything or as if she hadn't touched him.

"Come on...Raph and Mike made dinner for all of you tonight," she said softly, "Come on."

"He's really gone...."Kage-Ryu whispered so softly if was almost as if he hadn't spoken. April looked at him both relief and worry etched in her face. He had finally spoken, his voice was rusty like he hadn't spoken in years. He was trembling now, still staring at the empty bed. his breathing hitched, the unmistakable sounds of sobs caught in a throat reached April's ears.

"Oh Leo," April said as she rushed over and hugged him. He broke down completely then, clinging to her as sobs racked him.

"He's gone...he's gone...oh my god he's gone....he's gone," Kage-Ryu wept. April sat down as she held him, rubbing his shell gently.

FLASHBACK*

"It's a miracle he didn't die too..." whispered a woman.

"They...we...we share the worst wounds....at least the weakness and the pain," said another.

'He'll never be the same...he won't be able to face a Kiba Beast again," a man said gently.

The limp figure of Kage-Ryu lay on his bed, Toraha's body lay on his a sheet over him.

"We become one in mind...losing Toraha will be like losing an arm after so long...like losing half of himself," whispered another man.

END FLASHBACK*

Kage-Ryu sobbed himself to sleep against her.

"April!" Casey called worridly.

"Shush...Casey help me put him to bed...he finally...he's asleep," she whispered. Casey sighed and gently lifted Kage-Ryu's limp frame and laid him in his bed.

A couple of hours later Raph came into Kage-Ryu's room to find his brother holding a kife and a bowl. they made eye contact. The blade pierced the lower portion of Kage-Ryu's stomach, blood gushed as the blade was drawn upward and to the side.

"NO!" Raph screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Last chapter coming up....

Reviews please? sorry for not updating yesterday..


	8. Chapter 8:Awakening

**Disclaimer: nope still don't own 'em**

**WARNING: MAGIOR TWIST BELOW!**

**Chapter 8: Awakening**

Raph scrambled forward and attempted to stop the bleeding.

"NO LEO, NO!" Raph screamed, "LEO!"

Kage-Ryu sagged into his brother, breaths raspy and ragged, eye lids fluttering, a weak smile on his face.

"Its ok Raph....everythinhg's ok," he said weakly, smiling at his brother, "It was good to see you again, everything's ok."

"NO! We just got you back! LEO!" Raph screamed as his brother limpened in his arms, blood was everywhere.

****

Raph twisted frantically, screaming unintellegently.

"NO!!!! LEO!!!! NO!!!!" tore from his throat. Green hands were on him shaking him and shouting his name.

"RAPH!"

"RAPHIE!"

RAPH WAKE UP"

"Raphael!"

He twisted again and fell out of his hamock, landing with a loud crack and a grunt on the ground. Sobbing and disoriented he curled there.

"Leo...no...Leo....don't go..." he wept, sobing uncontrollably.

Leo knelt down and rolled his brother over, turning his head to him. Raph's eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"Raph...I'm right here," he said softly. Raph looked at Leo for a few seconds, eyes searching, examining his brother.

"But?" Raph sniffed, his eyes showing his confusion," I-I...you? you were...you....sepukku....I saw....I-I..."

"It was just a dream Raph..." said Leo gently. Leo waved the others out. Don paused, eyes wavering over his older brother for a second. Mike, half asleep, remained there untill Master Splinter pulled him away. Raph had managed to get control of himself again, and was now very embarassed. He wipped his tears and pushed Leo away, roughly.

"I'm fine...go...go back to bed," he snapped. Leo stood and looked at him, he put a hand on Raph's carapce for a second, then left.

"Try to get some sleep....practice is in two hours," Leo said gently as he left.

Raph watched him go, he jumped up and looked at his calender, it was the day of the fight in the dream....Raph started shaking...

_It had just been a dream? Three years of searching? Getting his brother back? Losing him? Just a dream??_

Later....during Practice....

"Raph Focus!" Leo snapped. Raph jerked his attention on Leo. A vicious fight of verbal abuses and thrown punches and kickes left Leo pinned to the wall. Raph screaming three words into his brother's face. Raph stepped back staring at his brother, deja vu setting in.

Leo started to walk off.

"L-Leo...." Raph started.

Leo told Mike to let him go, that he needed to think.

"Leo...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it," Raph said looking at his brother's carapace," I love you...." Leo stopped in his tracks and looked at Raph with a startled expression. Mike and Don looked at Raph as if he had lost his mind. Master Splinter looked shock but pleased. Leo just stared at him.

"Who are you?" he whispered, "WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" They all jumped and then laughed at Leo's shout.

"Right here," Raph laughed, "I'm right here....will you accept my appology?" Leo continued to stare at him for a few seconds, then to their shock tears formed in the corners of Leo's eyes.

"Yes," said Leo softly, a tear slidding down his cheek, he quickly brushed it away.

After Dinner...

Leo walked over to his desk and pulled a pendant out with a Kanji symbol surrounded by two curved blades. He stood and looked at it for a moment then dropped it in the trash and got ready for bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUAHAHAHAHA! Cough...ehem...well what'cha think?? Reviews Please!


End file.
